Living, Breathing Demons
by Dreamthreader
Summary: Amity Park is seeing less and less of their famous ghostboy due to fewer attacks. Now that everything has seemingly settled down, Phantom can take a backseat in what was suppose to be Danny Fentons life, making room for homework, family, and a little roma
1. Thoughtful In A City

_Living, Breathing Demons_

_Disclaimer: If I close my eyes and think hard enough, I don't own Danny Phantom, I am Danny Phantom!_

_Okay, so Danny's Demons aren't exactly breathing, but you get the picture. Hello fellow readers and writers. I just want to take this moment to tell you a few things please take pity and read. This is the first fandom I've posted in years and I really hope I've gotten better at writing. Also, I have no beta, so if you notice any errors, it's because I ain't too great at grammar and stuff. I accept both creative comments and flames. Ha! You didn't I did, did ya! _

_Coughs Sorry._

_And one more thing. Could someone tell me what 'AU's' and 'Mary-sues' are? Kinda confused. But besides that, read, enjoy, and review._

_Chapter One: Thoughtful In A City_

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Every date he was late and she didn't expect this night to be any different from the others.

Never-the-less, Sam sat on the stairs leading to her house, elbows supported by her bent knees which in turn supported her hands that held her chin, watching the few passing cars thoughtfully, dimly hoping it was his, before returning to her earlier thoughts, or worries, if she wanted to be honest.

The past few months had been quiet where ghosts and their normal ghost-hunting nights were involved. So far, only the Box Ghost and Skulker had been stirring up trouble in her city home called Amity Park, resident to the famous ghost-boy, Danny Phantom, and to the less world-renowned Danny Fenton. It hadn't surprised any when they began dating during the summer months. And it being September, that would make it three months next week.

To recap, ghost sightings and attacks had slowly dissipated two months before their sophomore year was to end, thus enabling Danny Phantom to relax for a bit and give Danny Fenton a chance at life.

At the beginning of summer, Danny had stumbled through asking her out. It had only made the Goth giggle, something she did only when she was nervous and nervously agreed. After that, their dates were more sporadically planned than they were random.

Tonight was planned, but to the sixteen-year-old vegetarian, it might as well have been another sudden one. She didn't know what he was planning and secretly felt pretty excited.

As thick as the boy was, he made up for it by being a bit of a romantic.

Sam glanced back at her watch. It read 7:36 in glowing green numbers. Six minutes late, so what? She wasn't a snobbish prep who screeched and broke-up with someone just because they were a few minutes late, but she did feel a twinge of concern well in her stomach.

He was only late because of a ghost and they suspiciously showed up when he was leaving for one of their prearranged dates. 'Quit worrying.' She scolded herself. 'It's just been Skulker and the Box Ghost. Not exactly something you bite your nails over.'

Her eyes traveled back to her cheap, thrift store watch, feeling slightly entranced by its glow. Hmm, it reminded Sam of him. . . Danny, in ghost mode. . .

She snapped herself out of her trance, feeling sort of dumb for being so easily struck by the thought of him. 'But,' she thought, looking both ways down the street before returning her gaze the clear skies which were also devoid of stars due to the light pollution. 'I can't help it. Almost anything reminds me of him.'

From a sudden gust of wind that made her think of him whizzing after and unseen foe, invisible as well to a good nights sleep and the thought of his lack there of.

Some would think that having the thought of your boyfriend on you mind constantly would be glorious, but, to Sam, it was anything but. It tore her between liking Danny greatly or . . . loving him.

Even though she denied it, she knew it was true. Nothing like continuous threats on ones life to bring an emotion like that crashing on your head.

But she feared it. She was only sixteen, for god sakes! Finding that one you know you'll be with forever is not exactly something that happens to everyone at the peak of their teenage years. This only pursed her lips tighter when she was near bursting from the need to tell him. What if he didn't return it? Then she'd just look like a freak falling for the ghost-boy.

But she loved him, didn't she? She loved Danny Fenton, the one she had known since she was five? Surely she hadn't fallen like a screaming groupie for the heroic ghost-boy?

Sighing, she looked again to her watch. 7: 49.

"Okay." Her arm fell back to her knee, laying flat out with the elbow still supported while the rest of it hung over thin air, Sam's other hand brushing a way a lock of raven hair from before her violet eyes.

The young Goth had changed little from two years before. Sam's hair had been grown out to her shoulders, but still bore her characteristic pony-tail. Her face had softened due to maturity and her body had slowly shaped into a young woman. Not like Paulina, but she definitely was considered to be well endowed with her hips subtly curved and with chest a bit noticeable to the opposite gender, she realized with more than one roll of the eyes.

None of this was shown curve for curve due to the unusually cold night and Sam sported a dark purple hoodie with an odd logo on the front because of this. Her favorite skirt and a pair of purple pantyhose led to thick, steel-toed boots with various buckles and chains.

Sam went from picking at her royal purple nail polish to twirling one of her various rings, impatiently waiting.

A pair of headlights momentarily blinded her as they turned on to her street before the car screeched to a stop before her house.

She got to her feet and went to stand on the sidewalk while the driver came around his car to meet her.

Danny had a hand on the back of his neck and a sheepish smile when he met her eyes, but was replaced with a surprised look and a "Whoa!" When he misjudged the curbs height and tripped. Surprisingly, though, he caught himself and stood back up, smile back in place.

"Hey."

"Hey, ghost trouble?" His hair flopped form side to side as he shook his head.

"No, just . . . thinkin'."

"About?"

"Things."

Sam sighed and decided to try a different tactic. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him until he was trapped between her and the car side, not a predicament he would be regretting if it had been any other situation. But she was using one of his weaknesses against him and that was her.

"What things, Fenton?" She asked again, her sweet smelling breath escaping from between her soft, plum colored lips. There was no escape, Danny knew, but kept resisting for some reason. "As your girlfriend, I reserve the right to know whatever's troubling you."

Danny gave in and settled his hand onto her hips. "I hate it when you use that against me."

She shrugged. "Whatever works."

Danny inhaled, and then exhaled, the scent of her making him breathe more deeply than normal.

Lilac.

He nearly laughed. Of course she'd smell like something that was purple.

"It's just," He started. "It's been so quiet lately. I'm afraid to be relieved, because then I just know something bads gonna happen. All its been is a few ghosts I'm really use to fighting. I haven't' heard anything from Plasmius lately and that can't be good." One of his hands absently traveled from her hip to her arm, pushing a sleeve down as he caressed the limb.

"For all I know he's in the Ghost Zone making trouble and starting another war that he plans on bringing here. I'm supposed to be the good halfa and save everybody, Sam, but how am I suppose to if everything is always surprising me?" His eyes held signs of panic and Sam made to sooth them.

"Danny." He continued to ramble. "Danny!" He looked at her, eyes wide and breathing heavily. "You're babbling."

"Oh, sorry."

Sam shook her head, a silent show that it was alright. "That's what I'm here for." Her fingers ran up and down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. "It's been two years, Danny. Since then you've gotten better with your powers because you fight ghosts. Plasmius has nothing next to you." Danny eyed her disbelievingly. "Yeah, he's had over twenty years of practice, but he didn't fight anyone or go against other ghosts like you do. He's only practiced and just started fighting when you came into the picture.

"As for another war, if there is one, we'll beat them."

"But what if--?"

"We'll beat 'em." Sam said sternly, cutting off Danny before he could start up again. Slowly a smile stretched across his features. He kissed her chastely on her lips and enveloped her in to a strong hug.

"Thanks."

Sam smiled. "Come on." She said, tugging him away from the car and making him stumble. "We're on a date, remember?"


	2. Ooo, Pretty Lights

_Disclaimer: That's insulting if you think I look like a guy._

_Don't have much to say so I'll just get right to thanking my very first reviewers!_

_Rhana: All I've got to say to is: You better update your story or I won't post ch. 3 until! I updated, now it your turn._

_Fluffystwin: Thanks for tellin' me. Confused much over that. And here ya go, fresh out of the oven._

_LUCKSTAR14: So glad you like it! But the story will get more complex later on, the first two chaps. are slow. Don't worry; there'll be plenty of fluff from me once I get the hang of it._

_Phoenix72389: Candy! I want some. I'll trade you this post for some!_

_Sorry if this ch. seems rushed. I'm not very good at fluffy moments yet, so bare with me until I do. This ch. is kinda slow, but the story'll speed up after this. And to LUCKSTAR14, I promise plenty of fluff as well as action. Well that's it. Read, enjoy, and review._

"_You have all the wisdom in the world, now go fishing." – Unknown quote_

_Chapter two: Ooo Pretty lights. . ._

Sam gaze skimmed over all the sights, letting the less than savory sounds fade to a gentle hum around her as she leaned, arms crossed, on the chilly metal banister.

A single set of hippo eyes glared at her from where they sat just above the water, the owner of the threatening pupils hidden beneath. The Goth cocked her head to one side, a small smile crossing gently on her pale features.

So far, the hippo had been the only animal - among the four-legged, winged, webbed, and finned at least. Plenty of humans here were crazy enough to be classified as animals - she had seen in the hour she and Danny had been trekking around the zoo. But, what did you expect at night? All the animals here had a bedtime.

Besides, the bright lights probably hurt their sensitive eyesight.

As of that moment, including the day before and lasting for a week, Amity Park Zoo was having their annual 'Zoo Lights'. Normally the event wasn't held until at least October where they could also hang up the Halloween lights without scorn, but the zoo had scheduled construction then and bumped up Zoo Lights instead.

Ah well, she didn't need plastic, blinking sheet shapes with eyes like Amity portrayed, despite their experiences with the real things. "Might as well add a joking texture to the spin, while we're at it." The Mayor had said.

Nah, she had the real thing.

Danny strolled back to where he had left her, a simple white cone piled high with pink cavity-makers, or better known as cotton candy, in each hand. Honestly, he had no idea why she was so attached to this particular candy, seeing as she ate so healthily. Then again, that could be the reason. Everyone needs a break now and again, right?

Smiling he passed her the pink fluff, a familiar shock passing through him when their hands touched briefly. 'Ya,' He thought. 'I'm whipped. And I'm only sixteen. This should be scary.' He ignored the thought and balanced himself next to her on the railing.

"What were you looking at?" He asked, eyebrow rose in mock question. Sam rolled her eyes, looking back to find that her friend had disappeared.

"A hippo. He's gone." She replied simply before stuffing a large amount the sweet cotton in her mouth and licking her fingers to make sure she missed none.

"Scared him off, huh?"

"Who? Me or you?"

"Well you, duh. I don't think he expected to see someone lurking in the dark." Danny spent a moment rubbing his shoulder before returning to his treat.

Sam stifled her giggles. Forbidden area; too girly. Instead she grabbed his hand and ran off without giving him a warning.

"We haven't seen Delilah yet." Was her explanation. Danny wasn't sure if she had seen his puzzled expression at her sudden desire to tear his arm from his socket, but he took the reason in stride and followed her.

They passed a few rather cozy looking couples that eyed them as they went by and bumped into more than their fair-share disgruntled adults. He could hear them grumbling as they sped away, down the paths, all aglow with different colored lights shaped into animal forms.

"Sam, she might not be out. Their suppose to be asleep."

"So? That never stopped us. She was out after _her_ curfew before, or do I have to remind you?"

There was a small crowd already gathered around the dome when they came to it. Sam stopped and Danny more or less fell in to the bar, having slipped on a dropped ice-cream cone.

"Nice, think you can avoid the klutzy act for one night?" Sam laughed, lavender eyes dancing with mirth. She tucked a hand under his elbow and helped him get to his feet.

"Thanks." Danny said again. He stood behind her and encircled her slender waist with his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder so he could see in to the cage, but he wasn't really paying attention.

Lilac almost immediately overwhelmed his senses and the feel of her silky raven hair caressing his cheek was helping none. His grip around her waist tightened as he nuzzled passed the hoodie top and rained feathery light kisses along the column of exposed neck, sharing the shudder that ran up and down her back bone. She leaned into him more with her hands laying over top his.

Danny smiled. He loved that he could do that to her. Make her sigh his name and make her need to clutch on to him as though he so she didn't go crashing into the ground.

Minutes passed before they noticed the 'awws' and 'how cutes' the crowd was emitting. Sam's gasp brought Danny's head snapping up, tensed to fight. But he didn't need to be, her smile told him that. He followed her eyes to where they were fixed, a smile bursting into bloom on his face.

Samson Junior was out on the prowl and was looking curious at the noises the humans were making, his head angled to the side.

Sam was elated at the sight. Happiness filled her when she thought of how the purple-back gorillas were slowly coming back from extinction.

His mother and father were still sleeping peacefully near the tree, though Delilah was groping for her child and would soon be waking.

The couples's eyes stayed intent on the small gorilla as he rolled and played by himself, seemingly glad for the attention he was receiving from the people. Sam sighed contently and leaned further into her boyfriends' embrace, which was more than willing to take on her slight weight.

She pecked him lightly on his cheek and tilted her head back to rest it on Danny's shoulder.

Finally she could identify that nagging, nameless emotion she had been feeling. It was peace, something that had eluded almost all of Amity Park until five months previous.

Samson was throwing fallen leaves in the air and leaping about the enclosure, oblivious to his mother approaching from behind when Sam noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She chuckled, earning a confused look from Danny. Sam merely nodded her head in the direction she was looking and he soon joined in her quiet mirth. A little girl was laughing and munching happily on a hot dog.

"Tucker still won't come in here, you know. He was pretty scared."

"Well, he deserves a few glares for ordering that hot dog. You don't even know how many pigs were slaughtered to make that thing." Their whispered conversation referred to a visit to the zoo not long after she and Danny had become a couple.

_Lunchtime was rolling around. The trio knew this not because of a clock, but because Tucker was whining incessantly for meat._

"_Fine Tucker! We'll go to the food court to get your _meat_." Sam said disgust evident in her tense demeanor._

"_Oh yeah!" Tucker yelled and raced off down the ramp. Sam rolled her eyes after her African-American friend._

_Danny had been watching from the sidelines as his girlfriend became more irritated with their mutual best friend. He had accepted the roll of mediator between the two since they fought quite a bit. Smiling, he laced his fingers with her._

_Same returned his gentle smile, feeling comforted by his presence. They took a leisurely pace to the food court._

_By the time they reached the crowded food court Tucker was already ordering his food, bouncing on his heels like a six year old._

_They found a table and sat down, opting to wait for the lunch rush to quiet down before they satisfied their appetites and watched Tucker as he received his hot dog and headed over to the condiments table._

_Sam's nose scrunched as he piled ketchup, mustard, relish and everything else before him before walking over to their table, the tube of meat held before him like it was glass._

_He set his food down and plopped into a chair across from them._

_Tucker looked at them, smiled and said: "Cheers." Before taking a huge bite. _

_Sam made gagging noises while his eyes were closed. Danny nudged her, smiling._

_Nearly half the food court was starring at Tucker, their faces contorted in contempt. All their shirts read '_Vegetarian and Proud_'. The two barely held back their laughter, but Tucker noticed and looked up. _

_His eyes widened when he saw them, all glaring at him. "Uh. . ." He grabbed a napkin and whipped away the relish and mustard and smiled nervously. "I'm just gonna go." He vanished quicker than Danny Phantom could._


	3. Dining Entertainment

_Don't shoot! I have returned bearing gifts. It's been way too long since my last update and it has mostly been spent thinking up this chapter, although school has wormed its way into my schedule someway. I think I need to spray again. . ._

_I'm really, really,_ really_ sorry for the delay. This chapter didn't want to get written for anything, but I'm satisfied with what did get written. For now. . ._

_Before I start I do need to say a few things. Nothing real important, I guess, but be kind and read anyway._

_1: I'm not very happy with the ways parts of the first two chapters have turned out and I want to fix them. Nothing major, just looking them over again to see what I can change._

_2: The title isn't, in my opinion, the most original, so that's probably going to be changed as well. I'll post the new title in my authors note in a future chapter before I actually change it so you, my wonderful reviewers, won't get angry with the link when it no longer works._

_3: Replies to you guys, then story. (Whew)_

_Rhana: I hate writers block. _Living, Breathing Demons _is the first thing I've written in at least a year, but don't worry, I'm sure your muse hasn't abandoned. Everyone needs a vacation and with us creative types, I'm sure they need 'em most of all. And the second chapter was phenomenal, but I think you're holding the third one for ransom. Will this chapter be enough?_

_Phoenix72389: Mmmm! me likey M&M's! Thanks, I was worried that they would seem to OOC. Here's your treat, now give me more M&M's!_

_Cat-san: '_So you wish it, so shall it be_.' Don't ya just love Desiree?_

_They-Call-Me-Orange: Glad ya like it. After I wrote that part, I suddenly had a craving for Cotton Candy._

_Kitty00240: We all know Tuck is smart, just not realistic. I have written, now you will read. (Please.)_

_Risika Tellerman: Two reviews, sweet! Thanks for the info. _

_Monai: I like 'em that way to. Plus, it is oh-so obvious. _

_Fluffystwin: Glad you like. What do I call you, Ja ne or Fluffystwin? Hows this for suspense? _

_I do believe I am finished for now. Read, enjoy, and review ya'll!_

"_You can't understand life until you live it; even then we come up with our own conclusions." – By me! _

_Chapter Three: Dining Entertainment_

The crowd slowly began to disperse as the gorillas resettled beneath the trees large, sheltering branches. Sampson, exhausted from his mini-show, was already asleep in his mother's arms before she came to their little nest of leaves and moss.

A few tarried to watch the small family, mostly couples like themselves, who were either too wrapped up in each other or merely enjoying the unusual, but not unwanted, tranquility the surroundings seemed to bring.

They, Danny and Sam, resided in the latter. He still stood behind her with his arms still wrapped around her waist, and his chin remaining where he had put it on her shoulder some time ago.

Danny kissed the nape of his girlfriends again to gain her attention, but Sams violet eyes remained ever vigilant on the now slumbering ape family within the confines of man-made steel she passionately inveighed against. Her eyelashes fluttered a little at the feeling of his warm lips on her flesh, yet did not fully commit to his calling. The scant reaction did not deter Danny in the slightest. He took any chance or excuse to touch the rebellious Goth in his arms, now that he had been given permission to follow up on them.

He kissed her velvety skin over and over, determined to bring her back to him after such a long time of fawning over the endangered gorillas, and allowed his breath to tickle that spot just behind her ear Danny knew drove her crazy.

"Danny. . ." She whispered, shifting slightly in his arms. Success! Okay, now just a _little _more pressure. . . He swung her around and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. So much for the little part. He heard the small gasp of surprise she gave, and then was delighted to feel her arms slither around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She not only smelled of something purple, she tasted of it as well. The girl must have just liked the color she was when she was born. The thought was squashed when he felt her fingers sink into his hair.

Slowly, unknowingly, he leaned her against the railing, pinning her between him and the metal. Vaguely, beyond the haze the kiss induced in his hormonal mind, he realized a similar situation earlier that evening. He grinned, his lips still locked with hers in a delicious way that was older than Clockwork himself.

To them, the kiss was not long when they came up for air and only assumed it was polite for public displays, but secretly felt glad there were few others around to witness it.

"What . . . was that for?" Sam gasped. Danny felt his confidence boost somewhat. Before the kiss he thought she would hit him for it. He would not be disappointed.

"Ow!" He whimpered, rubbing the same shoulder as before. "What was that for?"

"I asked first."

"To get your attention. I . . . was lonely. . ." He could only imagine how stupid and selfish his response sounded to her. But, to his immense relief, Sam chuckled.

"Lonely? I'm right here Danny. _How _can you be lonely?"

"Well, you were right here, but you weren't _here _. . . mentally . . .?" This was not going well. Danny made to explain, still stumbling over words like his usual clumsy self until she waved her hand.

"I think I understand." Her eyes were twinkling. "It was nice, kinda like Sleeping Beauty." Now he was starring at her. At his countenance, she rolled her previously twinkling eyes. "Don't tell you don't know Sleeping Beauty, Danny."

"I do, but how do you?" Sam sighed, smacking him playfully on the shoulder for the third time that night.

"Because we watched the movie together when we were seven, remember?" The hybrid felt heat flush his cheeks as he recalled the memory too late.

"Oh, yeah . . ." He mumbled, finding his shoes very interesting all of a sudden. 'That's a new smudge.' Thin fingers brought his head back up, his face still pink, to her meet her gaze that held everything that was her, everything he loved . . . wait . . .

But his thoughts stopped were they were, growing cold as he became enchanted by his girlfriend's lovely violet eyes. Those very same eyes that could instill fear in others, ghosts included, or harden when a task thought impossible was set before her. He loved the glow they now held that spoke of her happiness and did everything in his power to keep it there.

Unbeknownst to him, these thoughts, among others, were in Sams mind as well until Danny bent down to capture her plum lips in another kiss that she eagerly accepted, parting her lips in invitation. Heavy breathes through noses and clutching hands were only a few things that entailed the kiss.

Danny couldn't help but laugh when the kiss was broken by Sam's stomach less than lady-like growl, hugging her to ease the embarrassment that came off of her in waves.

"You hungry?" He could feel her rolling her eyes at him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, for pointing that out." Sarcasm, another perk of her personality that he found endearing. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes a second longer, then took her by the hand and led her away.

"Come on, we're going to that new café the zoo built."

"You mean still building. What possessed them to open that thing up when it was only half done?" Danny looked to her again, face completely straight and said: "A ghost?" Followed up by: "Ow! You know, I'm gonna have to keep a tally of how many times you hit me. This is turning into an abusive relationship."

To say the walk to the restaurant was comfortable in the silence that ensued between them would definitely be a lie, but it eased up when Sam loosened her painful grip and Danny could feel the tips of his finger again. The hybrid watched from the corner of his eye, keeping his amusement to himself, as Sam scanned almost slyly through bars and over railing for a glimpse of an animal, any animal, whether it was conscious or not.

There was a feeling of pride swelling in his chest Danny couldn't ignore, mentally ticking off a mark for himself. Being a good boyfriend was much harder than it looked, like most things were, but so far, he hadn't screwed up too bad. He had learned to always pay attention to your partners' likes and dislikes and act on them, which was an obvious given even he knew. Sam was a complex girl and had many of these, but knowing her for years upon years before even considering dating was a big plus and made it easier for him to pick through them all and choose the most important likes.

One: She loved animals. If there was anything she loved more it was the protests and rallies she went to to try and free them.

Two: Individualism and freedom. He was careful to avoid anything name brand or normal, instead keeping an eye out for unique and sometimes creepy items she adored.

Three: No violence; even though she cheered his heroic side on when kicking some poor ghosts butt, she'd rather handle everyday squabbles with sarcastic quips instead of a punch in the face.

There were others, but the list was long and since there were no rallies he knew of and he being tactless, Danny knew the first one was safest.

He felt Sam leaning into him, shivering. Wordlessly he let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm to warm her. She smiled in thanks and proceeded to peer through the cages.

They came to the Café and waited for their seats to be fixed, literally. They watched as a two builders drill in the booth they were later seated in. Once given menu's from their waitress who, in Sam's opinion, was way too perky for anytime of the day, the couple observed their surroundings.

Cables hung loose from untilled ceilings, connecting with lights that lit the partially finished restaurant; bus boys were sluggishly sweeping up the broken wood pieces and shavings; builders scattered around the building were packing up loudly and yet diners were smiling and laughing as though they were in a normal, finished, eatery.

As Sam scanned around the room, the question 'why?' passing through her mind again. The question was almost, if not immediately answered. Money. It did _make the world go round_, after all. The truth in the cliché made it even more pathetic in her mind. The zoo needed money for all the construction they were doing and decided to open the unfinished Café to open visitor's wallets wider and more often. The return of their overzealous waitress snapped her from her brief ponderings to order a salad while Danny ordered a cheeseburger.

"So, you liking it so far?" Danny asked as Kelly, their waitress, scurried off to another table. He took her hand in his again, the warmth of his hand encasing hers tenderly.

She nodded her head yes, referring to the date. "Yep, though it makes me wonder how you're going to outdo this on our anniversary." Danny, although pale, still was able to loose color in his face.

The anniversary! He completely forgot--!

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Fishies! Fishes, mommy! Please, can I have one, pwetty pweez?" Said a little girl, bundled in a faux fur-coat and clutching on to her a woman's hand that had to be her mother, who looked as though she was about ready to snap. A heavy-set woman sat them close to where Danny and Sam were and received drink orders before turning away, the smile she had on her wrinkled and tanned face sliding off as she rolled her watery eyes.

"Bella, no." The girl's mother said once the waitress left. "You ignored the last fish we got you for your birthday and they ended up meeting Mr. Toilet, remember?" The girl, Bella, nodded, but continued to bounce up and down on the seat, her hands propelling her in the motions. "Now be a good girl and be quiet for a little while, please? Mommy has a headache." Bella complied without anymore prodding and got on to her knees to press her nose against the aquarium that had started her up in the first place.

The couples's attentions returned to one another then, the clack of their orders being set down calling forth another angry grumble courtesy of Sam's stomach. The Goth attacked her Caesar Salad, partly from hunger, but mostly to distract herself from the embarrassment that washed over her for the second time that night.

Danny chuckled and ignoring the frigid glare he received, dug into his meal in a much leisurely manner.

"Fishy, fishy, fishy. . . I love fishies." Bella murmured quietly, her breath fogging up the cool glass. She used her sleeve to wipe it clean, and then resumed her wide-eyed stare at the colorful, darting animals. Briefly, she looked towards her mother. Her eyes were still closed, meaning she wasn't going to get in trouble for not eating her fish-shaped chicken fingers growing cold where their waitress had left them. Not yet, at least. This also meant Bella could watch the fish some more and that was all that mattered! The girl pressed her nose to the glass, bouncing again in excitement.

"I wish I could be a fish." She whispered, the secret known only to those within the glass containment. Bella's honey brown eyes glazed over, suddenly lost in a dream of whizzing through water as though she could fly, like the funny floaty people that visited sometimes. The water began to swirl, nothing mind-boggling, until it started to grow, circling more rapidly and widely in the tank. The fish that had not been caught in the small whirlpool fled to the corners and behind rocks and castles. The sucking sound it made soon drew attention, including a raven-haired pair sitting not to far from the strange phenomena. No one noticed the boy when he sounded like he was hacking up a lung; instead all eyes were trained on the aquarium.

"Oooo. . ." Bella cooed. Her mother, jarred from her half-sleep by the noise, fell to the floor, eyes as wide as her daughters, jaw slack and voice gone. A sort of mist rose from the tank, frost that both calmed the shocked diners and laid a heavy sense of foreboding on to their chest. Either way, they could not move.

_So you wish it, so shall it be . . .!_

Before Danny could control the bout of coughing, there was chaos. The reason was plan as the night that surrounded them, but he didn't need to see it to know. He was Danny Phantom, after all, and with it came certain perks. It was nothing subtle like Spider-mans throbbing in his head, but it did the trick. The teen spun around, baby blues calculating the events that came with quite a bit of experience.

Desiree, the wish-granting ghost he really just wanted to wish away sometimes, was laughing manically like every other one of his enemies, her ghostly tail making a whirlpool in the large aquarium. _'They _really _need a hobby.'_

People were making for the exits through the walls (all seemed to forget the doors), tripping over chairs, tables and persons for the freedom. Only a woman kneeling next to a booth seat remained and she was screaming: "Someone's cut her! Someone's cut my baby!" Danny hide beneath his and Sam's table and went ghost, immerging as the snowy-haired, electric-green eyed ghost-boy Amity had become famous for, hovering over the wood floor. Desiree waved, not frightened in the slightest and took her leave through the ceiling.

"Sam, I gotta—" He turned and found the Fenton Thermos pointed at his face, lid closed. Sam was already standing and shoving it into his hands.

"Go! She's getting away you dolt!" Despite the situation, Danny smiled. Pecking her on the cheek, he took the Thermos and tossed her the keys to his car.

He glided to the woman, following her puffy, red eyes to where they were looking. Bella was gasping for breath and clutching at her throat. Sam raced over from behind him, gently nudging the mother out of her way and pried the little girl's hands from her throat. Her eyes widened.

"Dan—Phantom! These don't look like cut marks; I think their gills!" Danny didn't take the time ponder this and plunked the girl into the aquarium she was recently admiring and sped off after Desiree, the screams of Bella's mother dissipating behind him.

_I just _love_ cliffies, don't you? Uh, I'll take the pitchforks as a no . . . Once again I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up fairly soon, say a week or so. . . Ahhh! Pointy! Pointy not good!_


	4. Cut To Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, honest!

Oooo, this is bad. It's been nearly a year since my last update and I don't have a very good excuse for why I still haven't put up a new chapter. All I can say is that life happened. School, friendships, graduations, relationships, work, yadda, yadda… All that aside, my muse abandoned me suddenly. I started this story with a vague understanding of where it was going, hoping that it would form itself as I went; but, alas, that's not how it happened. I didn't want post some crap – and believe me, anything I tried to write _was_ crap – when I knew I could do better and because I wanted to write something spectacular for you guys (If your still there, which I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't). But now that I've had plenty –unfortunate- time to think about it, I think I have a solid idea people will like. Sorry for the extremely lengthy wait. The only way I can even partially make it up to is by selling my soul – or finishing this story; which ever comes first.

Replies (Because I don't give a damn what fanfiction says, you guys deserve 'em):

Phoenix72389 – I really don't deserve these. _M&M bag blows away in the wind_. Ok, so I was little hungry…

fluffytwin – Hey! A fellow potty-mouth! And yes, my mind if unbelievably twisted. Tell me if you know what this means: tabaru bafoon. I think I spelled it right… Ja ne!

ba77ousai – Ahhh! Alright, here! Just don't kill me!

Monai – Ya, different, huh?

Asatsuyu – Thanks! I'm flattered! But I personally don't really like it. I wanna get better, since writing is probably the only thing that'll keep me alive all throughout my life.

Phoenix'sSoul – Thanks for telling me. Like I said before, I don't have a beta so things tend slip by my notice. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Littlekittykat – Cool! My story smells like oranges!

Annabelle Carter – That's what I was asking myself! I'm happy you like it!

Ch. 4 – Cut To Black

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap _went Sam's fingers against the steering wheel, her irritation evident. Not only was it directed at her fellow moronic drivers trying to flee Amity Zoo after its most recent ghost attack, but also at herself for even thinking she could get out before the inevitable traffic jam Desiree's appearance (she snarled quietly at the thought of the ghost) had caused.

'_It's been nearly three years! You would think people would be use to ghosts by now!' _ She sure as Hell was!

"Okay," She snorted. "Bad example." She was slowly inching her way forward, nurturing a small seed of hope before slamming on her brakes as a monster truck came from her left and skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Garr! Dammit! Watch where you're going, Bastard!" Falling back into her seat and crossing her arms, Sam grumbled, growled, and cursed a very colorful string threats to whatever hick it was driving that death-trap on wheels. Sam normally didn't like swearing, even smacked Danny and Tucker upside the head when they allowed a vulgar word to pass their lips, but Sam was _pissed._ Another moment of this and she was sure she was going to turn into a female version of that Hulk guy Tucker read about. Sighing, she slumped further into her seat, glaring moodily over the top of the dashboard.

Sam knew her initial anger with her current situation was nothing but a guise for what she was truly feeling. While she was most definitely annoyed with the way the citizens of Amity were acting as though they were chickens with their heads cut off, her stomach was threatening to expel it meager contents as it tied itself into very tight knots.

Danny had already caught the spirit. She knew this only because the girl, whose name she learned was Bella, had clambered out of the over-large tank sputtering and gill-less not long after the halfa had sped after the ghost. Sam then had vaulted over the shaky counter to fetch an armload of towels to dry off the shivering girl. And now, after escaping the girl's thankful mother, elbowing her way through a very chaotic crowd and exchanging a few unkind words with faceless strangers who shoved her into walls, she was here, sitting in this deadlock.

This knowledge eased her gut just slightly and she knew that only when she saw that he was no worse for the wear than usual, when she touched him, hug him and felt his warm (or cold, depending on which form he was in at the time) skin pressing against hers would its nauseating churning settle.

But until then, she was happy to take out her less-than-favorable emotions on the other drivers.

'_This is _not_ how I wanted to spend my Friday night, people!'_ No doubt she shared this same conviction with others, but Sam wasn't in a particularly kind and understanding mood at that moment and so chose to ignore the '_evil eye_' the motorist she cut off shot her to get Sam that much closer to her semi-distant goal.

Between the short time of Danny's hasty departure and to now, with her caught in the slow dredge of traffic, Sam's teeth had taken to biting her bottom lip and worrying the flesh raw. It was a habit she had come by not long after the _accident_ and her friends' decision to play the hero for a town that had been both suspicious and (hesitantly) supportive of their new, seemingly otherworldly vigilante. She had been doing it on and off since the café, only releasing the lip to snap off a sarcastic remark to whomever provoked her.

Her fingers twitched again, tightening, and then loosing their grip on the steering wheel, threatening to resume their insistent tapping. She reached to her right and with a quick flick of her wrist; music began to blare inside the small 1994 Civic. She recognized the song vaguely, recalling that it was by a band called 'Goblin's Cock'. The name alone revolted her, twisting her pretty features in to a grimace. So she took to flipping idly through the channels, easing her foot off the brake every now and again to let momentum carry the car forward before pressing down and once more becoming stationary.

Sam found the news station dedicated to ghost-happenings and kept it there, hoping for some information about her halfa, even if it was biased. As long as he was all right, she didn't care what kind of bull they spouted.

"…_sighted around Amity Zoo has traveled to Amity Park Park and has remained quiet for several minutes." _A perky radio woman said. _"Witness's say that Danny Phantom was spotted battling a gypsy-like apparition and was soon joined by the Red Hunter.-" _Sam rolled her lavender eyes. _"The fight took place several feet above Amity Park Park before disappearing in a near-by alley, though sounds of the fight could still be heard. A strange blue light appeared shortly after and a few moments later, the Red Hunter was seen fleeing the scene."_

"What about Danny?" She said to the radio, knowing full well it wouldn't answer simply because she asked. Unfortunately, there was nothing more to be said about this most recent ghostly battle, as the radio woman introduced the ghostly weatherman, who announced there was nothing else paranormal happening at the moment.

She rocketed out of her seat when someone behind her honked repeatedly. Her way to the main road was finally clear. She ignored the heat roasting her cheeks and floored it.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Danny chuckled. He stood in the alley behind Nasty Burger, now fully rebuilt after a year and a half of procrastination on the Mayor's part, holding a silver thermos. Danny rattled the Fenton Thermos and was satisfied that his quarry was still trapped inside when she let out a very disgruntled cry. He was sure there was some kind of insult in there, but he wasn't about to take off the cap to ask.

The halfa leaned against the grimy alley wall, wincing and pocketing the thermos. His back was little sore, being thrown in to the edge of an open dumpster was definitely not fun, but that was what came with being a superhero and he thought nothing more of it.

Sam would be here soon. They had planned on dropping by the Nasty Burger for a shake before their nice, quiet date had been interrupted. A wicked grin came on to his face then. He made sure to give Desiree a few good reasons why not to do that again before sucking her up.

It quickly fell, however, when he thought back to their fight.

_Danny quickly ducked a ray, noting how far it had been from any vital spots on his body. _

"_Nice shooting Tex! With some practice, you'll be just like my dad!" He prodded. Desiree reacted very _differently_ than he had expected. Instead of infuriating the ghost into basic and upfront attacks, she waggled a finger in front of her, a truly demonic simper slicing her features._

"_I'm not trying to harm you, little ghost boy." Her tone was one of amusement and utter ecstasy. It confused his C average brain. His expression must have said so, for Desiree suddenly cackled and raised her hands, palms facing upwards, towards the sky and shrugged._

"_Think of me as a very convenient beguilement, a simple lark to fluster the pubescent paladin, if you will." Unfortunately, the _Red Hunter_ appeared right then and the half-hearted battle (at least for Desiree) ensued, eventually coming to a head in an alley (where he gained his back problem)._

"_All right ghost, now that she's out of the way, wadda ya say we skip the banter and get right down to me kicking your skinny ghost butt." Valerie snarled, turning her very dangerous looking weapon on to Danny. And with Danny's luck, it would definitely give more than pretty bruises. But Danny revealed none of his anxiety and threw on an annoyed look._

"_Hey! I'll have you know that's all muscle down there!" He whined childishly, knowing it was getting on his 'friends' nerves. He heard the distinct whir as Valerie charged her weapon._

"_How 'bout I see for my self?" She shot a painful looking ray (he swore it sizzled when it went by his ear. Sizzled!) without any further preamble, giving Danny no time to throw a witty reply back and very little time to get out of its way. They played a game of cat and mouse, with Danny acting as the very agile rodent. He barely eluded the growing shots (another, smaller gun had mounted itself on her left shoulder and joined in), feinting this way and that until he started to pant._

_He saw his moment when she ran out of ammo and passed through a wall unseen, much to the chagrin of one female ghost-hunter._

What Desiree said were just a bunch of big words he didn't understand, but he knew they were important. Which was why he had come to his girlfriends – his heart leapt – eventual destination instead of hightailing it back to the zoo.

Sam wouldn't have been there anyway, even if he threatened the sound barrier to get back. She would have left right after him, intent on following him should he need aide.

His rash, superhero side was slightly relieved that he hadn't seen his car defying all posted speed limits to keep up with him. Whatever Desiree was implying, he didn't want Sam around for it. Danny knew he may be optimistic and slightly naive despite everything he had endured since the accident, but he had absolutely no difficulty imagining Sam taking a hit for him.

His best friend turned significant other was headstrong and often ruled by her emotions, though her brain had a fair say in most things she did.

Danny's frame shook lightly as a thin stream of blue mist left his mouth and he sighed. "Back to work." He muttered, feeling the familiar shiver run up his spine as he transformed. He took to the air gracefully, scanning the area and honing in his hearing for the slightest sound of discomfort from the people he protected so viciously.

He didn't have to search long, as Skulker rose into the air ahead of him, arms crossed and looking every bit the Ghost Zones 'Greatest Hunter'.

Danny mimicked his opponent, glower and all. "Hey there, Skulk! Long time, no see! Where were you, off polishing that pride?" The halfa's false, stony demeanor shattered when he felt the corner of his lip quirk up in a smug smirk, a dark eyebrow arching in amusement.

'He's doing a _real_ good job of looking like Desiree with that sneer.' Danny thought warily. Skulker started to chuckle. 'Too good.'

"Oh, don't worry ghost boy." He replied, suddenly as smug as Danny. "After I confirm a few things, I will have absolutely no trouble at capturing you."

"You know what. I'm starting to get a little miffed at being confused. Mind if I cut you off?" His hand lit with brilliant, emerald splendor.

"Terribly, actually."

Danny gasped harshly, pain lancing through him, flaring horrendously at one small spot on his back. His thoughts quickly swirled, like a whirlpool, colorful spots dotting his vision.

'_O-ouch! Th-at smartsss.s...'_

"Hallo! You've reached the very sexy and masculine cell of Tucker Foley. How may I help you?" Sam groaned into the receiver, her head falling back on the head rest.

'At least he answered. If I have to hear "I'm too sexy for my shirt" one more time…'

"Hello?"

"Tucker? It's Sam." She heard her friend sigh and could practically see his shoulders slump.

"Ya, I know. You're the only member of the opposite sex that calls me. You know, besides my mom."

She felt her eyebrow copy the half-moon currently hanging in the sky. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

Tucker chuckled nervously. "How about we forget I ever said that? My shins will be ever-so thankful!"

"I've rub off on you too much."

"That tends to happen when you've known someone for nearly 16 years." Sam gasped, swerving to miss a car that had inexplicably stopped.

"But I still don't eat meat." She reminded.

"It'll happen! It's only a matter of time…" He trailed off ominously. Sam rolled her eyes once more.

"Listen Tuck, I need to ask you a favor."

"Your wish is my command, how may I be of service."

"Don't say that, please." Sam whined, stopping at a red light. "I don't want to be reminded of _her."_

"Huh?" And the light bulb turns on… "Oh! Ah, I'm sorry Sam. Dizzy kill the date?"

At the mention of 'Dizzy' as Tucker had come to call the wish-granting spook, her inner oven was set on boiling with a pot of anger ready to heat. "The date and a little girl, nearly." She waited a moment or two, and then pressed the gas to go when the light turned green.

"I don't wanna know."

"Good, cuz' I don't wanna tell you."

"Then we're agreed." Tucker chuckled. "Now, about that favor."

"Right. Do you have that little tracker we borrowed from the Fenton's lab?"

"The one with Danny's DNA?"

She gave and affirmative "Mmhm."

"Yeah."

"Could you find him for me?"

"Gotta go kiss the boyfriend's booboo's better?"

"You know, shins and steal-toed boots make a nice ring." She threatened quietly, - the _ring_ implying to Tuckers girlish shriek- feeling rather proud when she heard Tucker hem-and-haw on the other end. "Anyway, if you're so jealous, why didn't you make your move before Danny?" Twisting the knife was always fun…

"Oh, ya, and risk the wraith of the halfa and you? Thanks, but I've accepted that your Danny's territory and always have been." She heard rustling as he spoke, telling her that he was searching for the tracker to distract him.

"I'm not anyone's _territory_, Tucker."

"Ya, tell that to Danny…" He said under his breath, though she heard him very clearly. Now her boots were thirsting for techno-geek blood. She waited in relative silence, humming along with a song on the radio, stopping and turning when she needed to. Sam suspected Danny would already be waiting for her at the Nasty Burger and so took the route to the restaurant. It was only a few minutes away from the intersection she was stopped at, but she wanted to know he would definitely be there. It would be stupid, in her opinion, to barge in a place only the barge back out and if he wasn't there, that's exactly what she would do.

She could hear Tucker mumbling rapidly to himself, though, once again, she could understand him perfectly since he probably had his chin and shoulder keeping his phone in place while he tinkered.

"Would mind cutting out the techno mumbo-jumbo? I already have a headache." She asked.

"Ya…" Nope, it was a lost cause; he was too far gone now. "Aha! I got him." He laughed triumphantly. 'Now I have a migraine.'

"He's at the Nasty Burger…and now he must be flying, cuz his dots getting bigger." He spoke the last bit in a whisper and Sam remembered him mentioning something about an all night geek convention. The trackers view was that of a bird, giving the viewer and outline of the city from above.

Sam rounded around the last bend, spotting the Nasty Burger and two figures floating in the dim shadows behind the eatery.

"It's Skulker." She muttered distractedly, watching the oddly civil exchange between enemy and savior intently. A shadow slowly glided up behind Danny. "And…" She gasped again, throwing on the brakes.

"Tucker! Get over here, now!"

"Why? Sam, what's going on!"

"Just get over here!" She threw her cell phone on to the passengers' seat and pressed the gas all the way to the floor. She heard the tires screech in slight protest. The car promptly responded, lurching forward because of the sudden action. She clipped the next corner and grinded to a stop at the mouth of the alleyway behind the Nasty Burger.

She clawed at her seat belt, franticly trying to undo the latch. "Yes!" She cried and dashed out of the car. She was soon tripping and slipping on discarded debris and puddles of garbage juice, squinting her way down the dark way.

"Danny?" She called. Nothing but silence replied. "Danny, dammit, answer me!" Furious tears blurred her vision, nauseating as well as angering her. The wall came up to meet her hand, slimy and sticky from the bacteria, but she was grateful for its stable structure. It kept her erect and guided her. 'Please be ok.' Sam silently begged, it becoming her mantra as she searched, her eyes beginning to adjust to the inky blackness. She overlooked whatever her foot collided with, until that something groaned. Groused out something unintelligible in a voice she recognized. Immediately, she fell to her knees and crawled the rest of the way to the object, feeling her way up this vocal _something_ until her fingers tangled themselves in thick hair.

"Danny."

"Sam!" She glanced up quickly, shielding her eyes from the bright light that suddenly skewed the darkness.

"Over here!" Tuckers footsteps squelched sickeningly as he approached, shedding light where darkness once reigned. Danny looked, for the most part, unharmed. They chalked off the small cut; blood that had already oozed from it starting to dry and the few bruises they could see as the usual and left them to heal on their own. A thin trickle of crimson rindled down to the middle of his forehead before making a sharp turn and headed for his temple.

What bothered them the most was the rip in his shirt. Under it was a nasty looking gash that bled profusely, staining an odd looking ring around it on his t-shirt.

"He's not looking to good, is he?" Tucker stated sarcastically, with a hint of concern breaking through.

"That's the understatement of the century." Sam stared at the unconscious boy for a moment longer, then turned to Tucker. "Help me get him into the car."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah." He silently placed the flashlight between his teeth and edged around the two to grab his friend by the arms while Sam hefted up Danny's legs. Together, with minimal stumbling, they made it to the car, carefully placing Danny in the back seat.

Sam retook her place in the drivers' seat; Tucker plopped in the passengers' seat, hand already pulling the seat belt down. Sam followed suite and then made a u-turn.

"Where are we going?" He ventured, after long moments of silence.

"My place. My parent's are off on one of their business trips and I had the staff take the time off while their away." Her eyes darted to the review mirror and back to the road. "We can fix him up there." Tucker turned in his seat to glance at his friend, worry welling in his green eyes. He never liked this. He would never like it and he would never get use to it, seeing his best friend hurt badly as he was; or worse. The thought by its lonesome made him cringe. Slowly, he turned back in his seat, watching the scenery go by, grimly wondering why people could look so happy and carefree when their martyr was laying unconscious in the back of his own car. The world, indeed, was very unfair.

They carried Danny up the steps to Sam's mansion in silence, minus the stumbling. They did just as well, not jostling their friend's battered form as they descended to the basement/entertainment room, and settling him on the plush couch. There, they fell into sidekick mode; Tucker retrieving the first-aid kit from its spot beneath the counter as Sam took her time to strip Danny of his jacket and t-shirt. She took the kit when it was handed to her. Flicking it open, she found the cleaning gauze and alcohol, the both of them thinking a very frightening thought. 'We're too use to this.'

Tucker fell in to an equally overstuffed chair and relaxed his overly stressed muscles, letting Sam take care of Danny.

She was glad to see that whatever had cut him sliced cleanly. The gash was long and reedy, starting at the top of his right hip and ending just underneath his ribcage on his left side. She cleaned it, asking Tucker to sit Danny up when she needed to wrap the roll of white cloth around his abdomen. He did, commenting on the halfa's weight in an attempt to break the tension.

Once Tucker laid their mutual best friend back down, Sam turned to give Danny's forehead the same treatment, smiling a little at her African-American friend's antics and sighing tiredly when he pulled out his PDA. She finished and put the kit back once she put what she had removed from it in their rightful places. Lifting Danny's head, she sat down and placed his head in her lap.

A flash surprised her. Looking up, she saw Tucker do something smart with his PDA, grinning shamefully wide. Sam had an inkling as to why he was.

"That isn't another 'I-told-you-so' picture, is it?"

Tucker snickered. "You two just keep adding to my arsenal." Sam facepalmed, but left the matter alone. Tucker chuckled quietly again, eyes sliding back to his PDA. Sam sighed and returned to her vigil over Danny. Her hands ran through his unruly raven hair, patiently untangling any snarls she came across before continuing on. 'I have one of those splitting migraines because you, you know that?' She thought, her other hand coming up to pinch his nose lightly and shaking it affectionately. Another flash illuminated her now annoyed expression.

"Not another picture Tucker!"

"Nope, that one was a video clip." Sam wondered how much abuse a shin bone could take until it snapped in half.

"You know, Tuck. Danny's fine now, but unconscious. I could kill you in the most brutal fashion and there would be no witnesses." The swallow Tucker took then needed his whole body to force it down.

"Ah," He tapped his nose knowingly. "But you wouldn't leave the poor, ailing halfa alone without any support while he healed."

A feral grin split her face then, her eyes gleaming. "He'll heal faster _because _he's a halfa." She started to move Danny's head from her lap, slowly rising from her position on the couch. "You on the other hand…"

"How about a movie? A movie sounds great to me! Let's watch a movie!" Sam fell back on to the couch at the complete mercy of her own laughter as Tucker tumbled over the coffee table to get to the DVD rack by the TV.

Sam resumed combing Danny's hair with her fingers, occasionally massaging his scalp as Tucker searched.

"I got it!" he stood up, looking triumphant and boasting his prize in the air. "The perfect movie to relax our nerves after a strenuous night like this." He popped in the disc and, tossing the case on the coffee table, he rushed over to the refreshments and began to stock up.

For the third time that night, Sam felt her eyebrow arch in question. "Animal House?"

"Ya! It's the best comedy in the world!" Ah, comedy, no wonder she hadn't seen it. Tucker came back into view, arms loaded with candies and popcorn and soda.

"You don't plan on—" He looked up at her, his mouth already stuffed full of sweets. She waved her hand. "Never mind, stupid question." He started the movie and with in ten minutes she already had enough sarcastic attacks that would put John Belushi, 'Pluto' on his back, twitching. 'Thank God.' She thought when the phone rang. Tucker apparently disagreed with her.

"Ah man, now we have start the movie again!" Despite his seeming reluctance to do so, Tucker leapt up from his seat to restart the movie. Sam snatched up the phone from where she had put on the armrest of the couch, complimenting herself on how smart it was to grab it when he put the firs-aid kit back and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's Mrs. Fenton. I'm glad you're all right. Is Danny there with you?" The barely concealed spike of worry in the women's voice was easily noticed. Sam quickly made to put her fears to rest.

"Ya, he's right here. He's, uh, sleeping." She added hastily When Maddie started to ask to speak with him.

"Oh," Sam felt the familiar twinges of guilt bite at he bowls when she heard the disappointed tone in Mrs. Fenton's voice, but she couldn't exactly tell her he was fighting a ghost and got knocked unconscious during an unfair fight. "Well, I'm just glad the both of you are all right. Would you mind keeping Danny there for the night? His father and I are going out to search for the ghost boy and the other ghosts."

'Good luck finding 'em.' Aloud, she said. "Sure Mrs. Fenton, its no problem. I'll have the staff make up the guest bedroom for him."

"Thank you Sam. Jazz will be over soon, too, if it's not too much trouble. I just don't want her to be alone after tonight. Not until we find some answers." Jazz cried out in the background, claiming her age gave her liability to make decisions for herself. She quieted down when Maddie mentioned a slumbering Danny.

"Sure, Mrs. Fenton; we have plenty of rooms." Tucker snorted and repeated her earlier statement. "_That's _the understatement of the century."

Sam hissed a quick: "Tucker, shut up!" and circled back to her other conversation. "Your welcome, Mrs. Fenton. No, no, we don't the portable ghost shield-" Another snort curtsey of Tucker. "- It's really ok. Tell Jazz the door will be unlocked for her when she gets here. Ya, good night."

"I take it Jazz is coming?"

"Yep."

"She'll flip when she sees Danny."

Sigh. "Yep."

Tucker nodded. "It's gonna be a long night."

"Oh, yeah."

Finally. Good God, 11&1/2 pages. This is the longest, most monstrous thing I've ever written. Hopefully it's good enough. I kinda think it started pretty strong at the beginning and started to sputter out towards the end, but what do I know. I just wrote it. I still like it though; it's probably the best thing I've written. I will definitely have the next chapter up sooner than this one and it won't be months from now. I'm not too good at news broadcast so that's why the one I have in here is crappy. Just ignore it, you already knew it was about Danny. And this chapter was refined for a whole night and I'm totally low on sleep. I'm about to crash so I'm out.

-Dreamthreader


End file.
